


oops wrong name!

by hyunlvr



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, a little fluff, changmin mvp, chanhee is an angel, chanhee is beautiful, eric is a savage, im sorry i love angst, implied sunric and bbangkyu, just pure love, juyeon chaebol, lowkey inspired from when ross said rachel's name during his wedding in friends, new fic from me but jujae still do be dumb, no pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr
Summary: Juyeon was getting married to Chanhee.“I ask you each now to repeat the marriage vows.” The whole wedding hall were waiting for this very moment. The moment where 2 souls will be tied down to the word love like a fairy-tale. Hyunjae observes in silence from his seat in the audience and heaves a pretty troubled sigh to relief his rapidly beating heart.It was now Juyeon’s turn to say his wedding vows. “I, Lee Juyeon take you, Lee Hyunjae for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.”in other words, story of how juyeon said the wrong name during his wedding vow.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	oops wrong name!

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back after a few months with a new fic that I've been thinking of for months. literally spent 4 hours typing this at one go so I'm sorry if it isn't the best or if there were tiny grammatical errors/typos. kinda cried a little typing this fic. really appreciate comments so I can improve on my writing :( the jumil tag has been too dry lately so I hope this saves us from the drought. hope yall like it!

“I’m getting married next month” 

It was those words that made the entire BBQ restaurant fell silent. One by one, each of the boys took turns to have their mouths open due to shock.

“Stop with those looks. You’re all making me embarrassed.” Juyeon lets out a giggle before he proceeds to down a glass of soju, which was a little different from what people would expect from a man who just announced that he was getting married, in a month’s time that is. 

It was confusing, well to Hyunjae at least. Throughout the past few months, Juyeon hasn’t dated, neither has he gone on any blind dates. Infact, Juyeon was a loser when it comes to dating. And all of a sudden he’s now getting married? To who?

“His name is Chanhee. He’s a director of a popular fashion magazine. I think most of you would know him since he went to the same college as us.” Oh, that Chanhee. The ever so beautiful fashion model Chanhee, who everyone in the school probably knew.

“I don’t care about who he is. For all the time that we’ve known you, we haven’t seen you gone out with a single male or female because you’re always glued to Hyunjae. Hold on, HYUNJAE YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?” Younghoon sputtered. 

Hyunjae doesn’t. There’s a tingling pain in his heart, unsure what was the cause of it but probably disappointment because for half of his life, Juyeon and him have always been together and they knew everything about one another but for once, he didn’t know of something. Something important too. He looks up at Younghoon and shakes his head. He doesn’t. He wasn’t sure if it did him any good from knowing or not.

As usual, after their regular weekly outings, the 6 of them would break up into their own pairings. The 2 whipped highschool sweethearts, Sunwoo and Eric, and the sweetest couple on earth, Younghoon and Changmin. And then there were the 2 hopeless romantics, Hyunjae and Juyeon, as usual. Honestly, Hyunjae hesitated whether to accept Juyeon’s favour to accompany home. He felt like complete shit and just wanted to ditch the other to go for another round of drinks but of course, the ever so loving Juyeon insisted on taking him home.

The walk back in the car was eerily quiet with Hyunjae just staring far into the open at god knows what. Of course Juyeon noticed this but he didn’t really know how to approach the other because Hyunjae gets a tad scary when he’s mad.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” surprisingly, Hyunjae breaks the silence as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat and lets out a shaky breath while trying to hold back his tears.

“I’m sorry for not telling you. it came to me as a surprise too when my parents stopped by my house a few days back. I know you’re disappointed but Chanhee is a good guy, you don’t have to worry about it. I want to try and see where this goes. ”

Right. Hyunjae doesn’t have to worry about it. After all, they are both in their late twenties. It’s about time most of them got married. It wasn’t as if Hyunjae wasn’t bugged by his mom every other week to go on dates. But the truth is, he couldn’t, not with Juyeon by his side for 15 years. But Juyeon is going to be absent from his life now and he can’t do anything but watch from afar. Right.

The month leading to the wedding was more or less peaceful for Hyunjae surprisingly. He expected himself to be crying while eating ice cream on the couch every single night but he took it more maturely than expected. After all, he was a CEO of a big company and he knew he had to be professional in front of 300 of his employees. So, to avoid the negative thoughts, he worked and worked and worked, just like he did for 15 years, just that now there wasn’t any Juyeon by his side.

Juyeon became even busier on top of his weekly schedule. Being the heir to a big investment company, he was already working his ass off most of the time and with the wedding planning, he started missing out on more and more of their weekly group dinners, weekend get togethers and hangouts at Sunwoo’s and Eric. He started missing out on Hyunjae more.

“He is barely here anymore. Ugh this feeling sucks” while the others started nodding their heads to Changmin’s statement. 

It was sad for them but even sadder for Hyunjae who was just left there with nothing. Juyeon now takes close to a day to reply to his texts, calls and even rejects his lunch requests with the excuse “Oh I’m kinda busy now picking out wedding items”. Wedding wedding wedding Hyunjae hated the word so much. He really wanted to be happy for his best friend, but he couldn’t. Not for now.

Soon came the wedding day. Despite being salty with the wedding, Hyunjae still made the effort to dress himself up. I mean, how long was he going to sulk over this. If his best friend is happy, then he should be too. Hyunjae has always been mature so he knows he will have to get out of this slump and maybe, unrequited love. He came dressed in a silverish-white suit and dress shirt that was unbuttoned which made his chest a little more exposed. For short, he looked dashing. He along with Changmin and Younghoon were greeted by Juyeon’s 4 best men, Sunwoo, Eric, Kevin and Jacob (Juyeon’s best friends from work) at the wedding reception entrance.

“Wow Hyunjae looking hot today trying to crash your ex’s wedding huh” Eric blurts out which earned him a playful slap on the arm from his boyfriend. Changmin eyes Hyunjae’s reaction in silence.

Weeks back, they were all asked to be Juyeon’s best men but Changmin and Younghoon decided to step out because Younghoon’s mom had been sick while Hyunjae insisted that he was busy. It did make Juyeon feel a little sad but he didn’t question it.

The wedding location was beautiful. It was kind of like a ballroom that you would see in movies that Hyunjae felt like he was right in the scene of a movie. Everything was nicely prepared which showed how much effort Juyeon had put into the wedding. His eyes shifted from the wedding stage to the side where he sees Juyeon’s parents and a couple who he thinks is Chanhee’s parents. They look like a warm and close-knitted family which made Hyunjae feel relieved that Juyeon was marrying into a good family even though it was an arranged marriage. A full family was what Hyunjae could never give Juyeon. Not when his dad passed away when he was only 2 and how his mom has been sick ever since. Hyunjae had to work to his limit to keep up with the family’s expenditures and he got to where he is today because of it.

They were all seated as the wedding was about to commence. Hyunjae was happy for Juyeon really but somehow he just couldn’t get rid of the tears forming in his eyes looking at the groom who looked stunning today. Juyeon was dressed up in a fitting black suit with his hair kept in place and styled. He looked better than his usual though he always looked good to Hyunjae.

“You came today”  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? You look good today by the way”

Their exchange was short but it was filled with so much emotion that you can feel the tension in their stare. Of course, Changmin saw this and decided to interrupt the 2 by starting a conversation with the groom.

Soon, the 2 grooms entered. Chanhee was beautiful. Hyunjae couldn’t even keep his eyes off him because his beauty was shining through the whole ballroom. 

It started with the pastor saying a few words and it was down to the question. 

“I ask you each now to repeat the marriage vows.” The whole wedding hall were waiting for this very moment. The moment where 2 souls will be tied down to the word love like a fairy-tale. Hyunjae observes in silence from his seat in the audience and heaves a pretty troubled sigh to relief his rapidly beating heart.

It was now Juyeon’s turn to say his wedding vows. “I, Lee Juyeon take you, Lee Hyunjae for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.”

Yeah. WHAT. Lee Hyunjae ???? To say Hyunjae was shocked was an understatement. In a state of panic due to what he just heard, he started trembling. Thousands of questions and emotions piling up in his brain. He looked up to see hundreds of confused and disappointed faces.

“Who is Hyunjae?”  
“Did he just say out another man’s name”

Knowing he messed up, Juyeon started to frantically apologise to the pastor as well as his soon to be husband whose smile faltered after Juyeon said the wrong name.

The crowd was losing it. Juyeon’s parents were looking displeased as if they were hiding from embarrassment and of course Chanhee who looked like he was about to break down any time soon. The group of friends were just as shocked as Sunwoo and Eric tried to calm the crowd down by saying “It’s a mistake” while awkwardly laughing. Changmin took a moment to process the situation before saying shit under his breath. The pastor tried to fix the situation by making them redo the vows. This time, Juyeon said it right. But,

“Sorry I can’t do this. I don’t want to.” said Chanhee while he pulled his hands out of Juyeon’s gentle grip.

At this point of time, Hyunjae was already about to faint from the shock and the feeling of guilt. Just before his body gave in, Changmin gripped his hand as a sign that it’s going to be okay. He has to be okay. But what exactly is okay about being the reason why a wedding didn’t proceed? Before anyone could say anything, Hyunjae dashed out of the wedding hall and locked himself up into one of the toilet cubicles.

Why? Why of all times would you do this to me Juyeon? Why? He tried to keep his cries silent by covering his mouth with his palm but he couldn’t. His sobs grew louder and louder. Sure he wasn’t in the position to cry instead of Chanhee but he was feeling so shitty about the whole situation and his emotions just overflowed. 

When he decided it was time to step out, (He’s got to someday), Chanhee was there standing and looking at him. Contrary to what people would have expected, Chanhee was looking calmer than he should be. 

“I’m the one who should be crying not you.” 

“You look like a mess for someone who has a face like that. Here” he kindly hands the taller who’s still not done sobbing a handkerchief to wipe the tears off his red swollen eyes.

“So you’re the Lee Hyunjae. Look, I won’t keep it long. Firstly, this isn’t your fault so I don’t see why you should be crying. I don’t blame you or Juyeon at all. Even if the wedding had proceeded, I don’t think the marriage would be happy or healthy. Juyeon doesn’t love me and I-i love someone else. We shouldn’t have agreed to our parents in the first place. This was a mistake. I don’t know if you know but you’re all Juyeon talks about even when he’s with me. Hyunjae loves this Hyunjae loves that. I must be a fool for thinking a man can unlove someone through a marriage. I want the both of you to talk okay? We should grab coffee someday with Juyeon. You seem cool! I’ll get going now since I have a lot to explain to our families.” He gives a pat on Hyunjae’s shoulder and there he goes, his long limbs striding across the toilet and out back to the ballroom.  
Hyunjae felt a little better with Chanhee’s comforting words but he wasn’t ready to face anyone yet, especially not Juyeon. He runs away. For a couple of weeks, that is.

Not sure how he does it but Hyunjae has managed to get past his friends, ignoring all their phone calls for the 3rd week in a row now. He knew it definitely wasn’t the best thing to do but he wasn’t sure how to face his friends or the love of his life.

It was a Saturday evening and he was about to open a can of beer when

“YAH Lee Hyunjae if you’re not gonna open this door in 10 seconds I’m gonna post that embarrassing photo of you falling face flat on cow shit from high school!” a rather loud sound could be heard from his door.

“Ah Ji Changmin that idiot”

The countdown went on and on. Unable to forgo his prim and proper appearance for the expose of an old embarrassing photo, he opened the door to his best friend who looked worried.

-

“To be honest, no one would mistake their bride’s or groom’s name. It’s not something normal which is why you should go talk it out with him. He’s a mess like you too, except worse. He ended things well with Chanhee so it’s about time you two talk things out too, no matter the outcome.” 

Changmin is always right. It was quite a surprise how the cheekiest of them all would be the pillar of support for the 6 of them. Thinking of it, Changmin has played a part in all his friends’ love stories. This man was quite a love guru per se. They continued talking over beer from Hyunjae’s ‘emo food’ stash.

“We are all hanging out at Sunwoo’s tomorrow at 8. Come if you’re ready.” With that, Changmin took his leave.

Hyunjae gave it a thought the whole night and he decided it’s time .

When the door to Sunwoo’s apartment opened, everyone was shocked except Changmin who showed a soft smile and mouthing “I’m proud of you”.

“Yah feels like a year since we saw you. This lovesick fella was gonna cry and wail for you for the whole night for the 7th time if you didn’t. Bless my ears finally.” Eric blurted while he pointed to the dashing man who was staring right at him. Eric was forced to shut up when Juyeon threw a cushion at him from talking too much. 

They all had dinner peacefully, exchanging a few laughters and jokes while munching on their food. Hyunjae missed this and his friends ofcourse. They didn’t deserve any of this because technically it was Juyeon and his issue. Throughout the whole dinner, he could feel the intense staring from diagonally across the table and no matter how much he tried to shun it away, the stare was piercing through him. Right, sooner or later, they’ll have to confront the issue. He gulped down a cup of soda and stood up from the dining table.

“I’m gonna step outside to the balcony for awhile. Need some fresh air.” at which they all nodded to. It was a signal, duh. So, Juyeon stood up too.

“Get the man bro” said Sunwoo at which Juyeon winked too.

Hyunjae stood at the balcony which oversaw the Han River. The cold midnight breeze blowing through his brown locks. It has been a while since he got to breathe properly.

“Hey”. 

Hyunjae turned to the source of the voice. It was awkward, not gonna lie. The last time these 2 were this awkward was when they accidentally shared a kiss when Hyunjae tripped and fell onto Juyeon back in middle school.

“I know I owe you an explanation, if you allow me too.”

Hyunjae just stays silent and looks at the latter softly. Thinking about it, it was not Juyeon’s fault technically because feelings are feelings. Feelings can’t be helped right? Juyeon took the silence as a form of consent and he was about to speak when Hyunjae interrupted him.

They were now standing right infront of one another, bodies leaning against the glass panel of the balcony. “Stop. I don’t want to hear much. Just, answer this question for me.”.

“Does the mistake you made that day have anything to do with your feelings or was it really just a mistake that carried no meaning?” Hyunjae made sure the tone of this was stern as that was all he wanted to know for the past for weeks.

“Definitely the first. It was a slip of the tongue. Because. Because all I could think about was you at the very moment. I realised that I didn’t only want you to be the one standing in front of me instead of him but I want you to be with me today, tomorrow and every other day until death brings us apart. I want you in my future and I can’t if it was someone else. I want to see you everyday, if you would allow me to. It’s okay if you are going to hate me for this. I will still continue loving you until you would open your heart for me.” He gulps as tears drip down from his eyes. Juyeon never cries. But the fact that he cried from this means that Hyunjae meant alot to him.

Hyunjae was at a loss for words. That was definitely too much to take in for tonight. 

“So what did your parents say?”

“Hm they’re okay. Mad at first but they want me to be happy.”

It was silent for a while after that.

“You know you’re stupid. Not for saying the wrong name during your vow, but for thinking my heart wasn’t open all these while.” He giggles shyly that even the night can’t hide his blush.

“Hyunjae-ya when the time is right and when you’re ready, will you be my boyfriend and if fate allows it, perhaps marry me one day?”.

“Sure. Only if you don’t mess up and say someone else’s name instead of mine.”

They both shared laughs and maybe kisses that night at the balcony while the other 4 of them observed from inside attentively.

“These love birds… everyone could tell they were in love and yet it took them an almost marriage to get together.”

**Author's Note:**

> you have came to the end of my fic congrats !!! scream at me in the comments if you need to <3 thank you for supporting this fic!


End file.
